


Skipping for Secrets

by zulu



Category: Bring It On (2000), Everwood
Genre: 05-01, Crossover, M/M, random generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everwood's a place where people can open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping for Secrets

**Skipping for Secrets**

"My girlfriend left me for my sister," Cliff said, skimming his rock across the lake. He grinned when it skipped five times--Ephram's turn to tell a secret.

"I left my girlfriend for her brother," Ephram returned easily. He leaned over, whipped his wrist, and the lake surface rippled--five, six, seven skips.

Cliff raised his eyebrows and pouted a bit, impressed. "You've lived in Everwood too long, man, you're getting too good at this."

Ephram smiled--that tiny, distant smile, barely a curling of his lips. "Give it up."

"I wasn't that upset when Torrance left," Cliff said. "I'm glad I'm spending the summer here. I guess I'm just not that good at relationships." He picked a stone carefully, perfectly smooth, perfectly oval. He grinned at Ephram, just to see the skeptical look, the dismissive flick of those long, pianist's fingers. He glared at the rock; at the lake; then tossed.

Plop.

"Maybe if you stayed longer," Ephram said, "I'd have time to teach you how to do it right."

_end_


End file.
